Mi Promesa
by Zanzamaru
Summary: FIC PARTICIPANTE(Tarde pero seguro presi) de la Edad de Oro del SasuNaru Sasuke quiere que su Naru vuelva a sonreir, y hara lo imposible para lograrlo. Porque Naru esta tan triste para empezar? -Resumen del asco, prometo q el fic esta mejor-


**_Hola gente! Heme aqui, participando con mi humilde aporte en la EDAD DE ORO DEL SASUNARU, una cosa inventada por la presi Takaita de un grupo de face donde nos juntamos los q odiamos el final del manga..._**

 ** _En fin, sin mas preambulos, disfruten del primer capi de este humilde engendro xD_**

 ** _Saludos! :3_**

EDAD DE ORO SASUNARU (1)

 _ **MI PROMESA**_

 _ **CAPITULO 1: YUUKARI (EUCALIPTO)**_

El joven de cabellera azabache apuro el paso. Estaba atrasado por 5 minutos, y aunque sabia que no seria regañado, no le gustaba perderse esa hora, hora y media de conversación semanal.

Ojos negros y mirada penetrante, piel pálida y un traje impecable. Un maldito niñito pijo de papi. Todo eso fue detallado por el ceño fruncido (mirada de desagrado incluida) de uno de los cuidadores, que casualmente estaba arreglando una cerca por los alrededores. Vio al hombre joven ( no le calcularía mas de 25 años) aproximarse a su destino con una media sonrisa, y finalmente sentarse en una pequeña banca, como de esas de plaza antigua, de hierro y madera, puesta justo debajo de un enorme yuukari; un eucalipto. Antes de poder ir a reclamarle por estar claramente en un lugar indebido, fue frenado por uno de los jardineros mas antiguos del lugar.

-No vayas a reclamarle nada, Kiba. El señor tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí, no te metas en problemas, menos por juzgar a alguien que ni siquiera conoces.

El joven castaño mostró en una mueca sus anormalmente largos colmillos superiores y bufo con descontento, dándose la vuelta después de taladrar con la mirada al azabache que parecía hablarle al árbol, sin prestar real atención a su alrededor.

El anciano Sarutobi solo pudo suspirar con fuerza, dedicarle una mirada de pena al joven debajo del árbol, y darse vuelta para seguir sus tareas, sin notar que el mencionado Kiba tomaba un rastrillo y trataba de acercarse ala banca para escuchar.

Kiba Inozuka solo tenia 17 años y como todo chiquillo que trataba de demostrar su férrea independencia , madurez, y el que dejara la absurda niñez para darle paso a la seria adultez, se metió en problemas. Vandalismo menor, declaro el juez, Y sobre todo una enorme falta de respeto al violentar varias lapidas en el cementerio local, por lo cual fue sentenciado a trabajar allí arreglando lo que había destrozado y dando una mano donde se lo necesitara por 3 meses. Meses que recién hacia una semana habían empezado.

-Una semana- mascullaba Kiba de muy mal humor, mientras se iba acercando a su objetivo, decidido a escuchar lo que el maldito niñato pijo estaría hablándole al árbol. O a la banca, vaya uno a saber para donde conversaba el loco. Había logrado su objetivo, teniendo muy buena vista de la espalda del hombre joven, quien, ciertamente hablaba hacia el árbol, e incluso daba leves caricias al tronco. Habiendo llegado tan cerca, Kiba solo tuvo que parar la oreja para poder escuchar claramente los susurros del moreno.

\- Aquí estoy otra vez, como te prometí. Siento haber tardado, pero..-

Acercándose lo máximo que su instinto le permitía, el Inozuka pudo distinguir el lugar donde se concentraban las caricias y charlas del moreno: Una pequeña plaquita de metal rezaba "Sora Uchiha".

-Hace unos días- siguió hablando el azabache, con una pequeña sonrisa hacia el árbol- Hace unos días por fin Naruto dijo tu nombre. Sin llorar, gemir, o tener una pesadilla. Lo dijo con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, mientras miraba el cielo. Estaba en el jardín, ya sabes que ahora se pasa allí todo el tiempo. Aquí te traje su foto-suspiro colocando la mencionada fotografía enganchándola de la plaquita- Es extraño, sabes. Cuando eramos pequeños, muchas veces pedí o desee que Naru fuese mas callado, menos escandaloso. Y ahora que se me cumplió el deseo de tan macabra forma, me desvivo por una sonrisa suya, no se diga una carcajada. Por que no se pase sin pestañear todo el día, mirando fijo a la pared.

Todos dicen que lo superara, que solo tiene 16 años, que al tener yo 28 estoy

mas preparado.

Que soy el adulto al fin y al cabo.

Que al ser un Uchiha no tengo que mostrar debilidad.

Que debo dejar a Naruto en manos de profesionales y volver al trabajo, a las empresas.

Oh si, esa ultima fue de tu abuelo. Y no de Fugaku, lo mas gracioso es que el que menciono eso fue Minato. De hecho, es de lo mas extraño que me ha pasado. TODOS están pidiéndome que de una vez vuelva a las empresas a trabajar. Su madre, padre, y hasta su hermano, tu tío.

No hay día que no vayan y comiencen a gritar, a exigir.

Hoy he tardado porque finalmente me harte y he dado ordenes de que no los dejen entrar. Ponían muy nervioso a Naru con sus gritos y reclamos, incluso llegaron a gritarle que dejara de tratar de dar lastima. Eso fue lo ultimo que les soporte, nadie jamas le hará daño a tu Otochan si puedo evitarlo, y si para eso tengo que hacer que su familia ya no lo visite, pues que así sea. Extrañamente, el único que parece entenderme y apoyarme es mi padre. El antes serio y rígido Fugaku, es ahora quien me dejo el permiso para no volver a la empresa mientras Naru me necesite. Y sabes cariño? Creo que sencillamente voy a renunciar a la empresa. Para empezar, solo comencé a trabajar ahí porque nuestros padres así me lo exigieron, pero prefiero pasar ahora todo el tiempo con mi Naru, ya veré que hacer después cuando el mejore. Quizás un viaje, o mudarnos, o lo que el quiera.

Así sea algo imposible. Deseo tanto una sonrisa de su parte. O que sus ojos ya no reflejen puro dolor...

Sin poder evitarlo, Kiba se asomo para poder confirmar sus temores. El _conocía_ el nombre _Naruto._

Al mirar por fin la fotografía, pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia como el sol, y unos ojos azules, tanto o mas que el cielo que se encontraban mirando, aunque mucho mas apagados de lo que el recordaba. Fue mirar esos ojos y retroceder dos años, para recordar a un pequeño niñito, bullicioso y alegre, ruidoso; pero con un gran corazón. A pesar de de ir al mismo salón, ya que habían adelantado al rubito que solo tenia 13 años al de Kiba que tenia 15, pocas veces había entablado una verdadera conversación con el. Una de las pocas veces que el rubiecito quiso hablarle, el estaba de malas y lo empujo con tan mala suerte que hizo que cayera en el campo donde justamente en ese momento, el equipo de fútbol americano practicaba, terminando con el pequeño en la enfermería, y posteriormente el hospital, ya que casi todo el equipo le atropello, rompiéndole el brazo. Recordó entonces que sin embargo esa no fue la ultima vez que viera al chico, sino dos semanas después.

La ultima vez fue mucho peor, ya que el profesor de biología de su curso, el Sr Tanaka, tenia una extraña obsesión mezclada con enojo hacia el pequeño, y aprovechando que este se negara todas las veces a matar y hacer la disección de una rana, trato de intimidarlo delante de todo el salón. Si bien a casi ninguno de los adolescentes le caía bien el rubito, era diferente a dejar que un profesor abusara del niño, que inocentemente no se daba cuenta de las palabras de doble sentido o las malas propuestas del profesor; quien dándose cuenta que no podría llevarse al niño sin que sus compañeros avisaran, lo tomo brutalmente del brazo lastimado y lo arrastro a la puerta, llevando la rana que le había tocado. Ya habiéndolo sacado a rastras del salón, lo empujo haciendo que cayera al piso mientras gritaba lo inútil que era, y apretando la rana sobre el, dejo que los restos le bañaran la cabeza y la cara, mientras el pequeño lloraba a los gritos.

Ni el ni sus compañeros sabían como socorrer al rubio, ya que el profesor había avisado que cualquiera que se metiera seria suspendido, y que ya era hora que alguien pusiera al pequeño mocoso en su lugar, cosa que si bien no era el pensamiento de todos, si de varios que podrían haber ayudado antes, y decidieron callarse. Mientras veían al pequeño llorar desconsolado en el pasillo Kiba y varios alumnos mas no podían evitar tener un gran sentimiento de culpa, y justo cuando varios estaban parándose de sus asientos dispuestos a intervenir, doblando la esquina y atraídos por los llantos del rubito venían corriendo dos pelinegros; el profesor del ultimo año de biología, Orochimaru, y su entonces ayudante de laboratorio, un tal Sasuke, quien apenas vio como el profesor se inclinaba sobre el pequeño que lloraba dispuesto a "callarlo de un bofetón", según sus propias palabras, se adelanto y de un empujón mando a volar a Tanaka, para después inclinarse sobre el rubio, limpiándolo con la manga de su propia camisa y tratar de calmarlo junto con Orochimaru-sensei, que había estado llamando por celular, y pronto llegaron la enfermera Shizune y la directora Tsunade.

Esa fue la ultima vez que vio al rubito, en los brazos del moreno que al haberlo calmado por fin; lo llevaba cargado hacia la enfermería, ya que no volvió al colegio..Después claro, había salido en los diarios sobre la fusión de dos importantes empresas gracias al casamiento de sus herederos, pero jamas había relacionado los apellidos con los del rubio chillón y el serio azabache, que ahora al mirarlo bien, podía ver en este hombre hecho y derecho retazos del joven ayudante que conociera de su colegio.

La voz del Uchiha saco a Kiba de sus recuerdos rápidamente:

-Ya sabes Sora, volveré en un par de semanas, quiero poder pasar mas tiempo con tu Otochan, dejare pasar una semana antes de venir de nuevo..-Sasuke suspiro mientras se levantaba del banco -Dame una idea hijo para ayudar a mi Naru, por favor, aunque sea algo imposible..-en ese momento es interrumpido por un fuerte grito detrás suyo; que hace que voltee rápidamente para ver un joven jardinero o ayudante cerca de el, hablando-gritándole- a su celular:

-Mamá! De donde quieres que saque una ranita rosa?! Sabes lo caras que son!? Bueno; si se que simbolizan alegría, esperanza, lo imposible, un viaje necesario, y como deseo de recuperar algo perdido pero...Ah, bueno, una de cerámica si puedo..Pasare por la tienda de jardinería y te llevare una..adiós..-el joven miro a su alrededor y al ver que no solo había traído la atención de Sasuke sino de la mayoría de los jardineros y cuidadores que estaban cerca, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y guardar el celular azorado, para diversión del Uchiha, que sonrío con nostalgia ya que el joven le recordó al Naru de antes.

-Lo siento- dijo el joven aun un poco ruborizado mientras se inclinaba un poco ante el-No quise importunarlo.

-No te preocupes- respondió un poco divertido el Uchiha mientras negaba con la cabeza- que habías mencionado sobre las ranas? De verdad existen de color rosa?

-Así es Sr! Tenia un compañero que amaba las ranas y siempre decía que encontraría una rana rosa para ..-Kiba!- llego regañando Sarutobi- Por favor, ve a la entrada, saca las bolsas y ya puedes irte por hoy.

El joven se inclino y rápidamente puso pies en polvorosa al notar el enfado del viejo encargado, quien en ese momento volteaba hacia el Uchiha y le pedía disculpas, mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

-Le pido una disculpa, joven Sasuke-sama, seguramente Kiba no tuvo la intención de importunarlo..

-No se preocupe, sensei, justo me estaba yendo..y pidiendo una señal que creo este joven me dio..a Naru siempre le gustaron los animales, en especial zorros y ranas...

"Así que lo imposible, eh?..pues yo quiero que mi zorrito vuelva a sonreír" pensó Sasuke decidido. El por su pequeño haría posible lo imposible..

_ _**FIN CAPITULO 1**_ ___

* * *

 _ **BUENO, DE VERDAD ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ME DEJAN REW SI QUIEREN Y VOLVERE...CUANDO PUEDA XD**_


End file.
